Cleanliness
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Willow gets a bathtime visitor...


Cleanliness  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@yahoo.com  
November 9, 2000  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the   
situation characters are in.  
  
Category:Xander/Willow  
  
Spoilers:Nope  
  
Warnings:  
  
Summary:Willow gets a bath time visit from Xander.   
  
Rating:R for described nudity.   
  
Distribution:Ask First  
  
Notes:  
  
Dedication:Dedicated to Duchess, Dale, Nate, Stone Cold, Mary, Aslan and Bri, who have   
allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.   
Special dedication to Goddess cause she's nice enough to read my stuff even though she doesn't   
like most of my pairings.  
  
Cleanliness  
  
Willow stepped into the bathroom, clad in only a short silk robe. She flipped the dimmer switch   
on at its lowest setting. She turned on the tub faucet, and let the water heat up while she gathered   
her bath salts and lit the candles around the tub.   
  
She left the bathroom long enough to turn on the stereo letting the soft jazz float into the   
bathroom after her. She sat on the edge of the tub and tested the water. Satisfied that it was hot   
without being scalding, she placed the drain plug and let the large tub fill with water.  
  
Once the tub was full enough, Willow stopped the faucet and dropped in some of the bath salts.   
She untied her robe and let it slip off. She placed it on the back of the door then stepped in and   
sat down in the water with a relieved sigh. Her body sent her a brief message of extreme heat   
which quickly faded as her body acclimated. She slid almost bonelessly into the water until she   
was completely submerged. She reemerged from the water pushing her hair back. She then   
rested her arms on the sides of the tub.   
  
Her eyes slowly drifted closed and her mind wandered with the light jazz. Her only real thought   
was, "It's not fair that Xander has a tub like this, while I'm stuck with a stand up shower in the   
dorms."  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Wills." Willow didn't want to believe that she heard Xander. She cracked one   
eye and looked to the door. There was Xander leaning against the door, he gave her a little wave.   
She couldn't remember the last time Xander had had such an amused grin.  
  
Willow then realized exactly how naked she actually was. That being completely naked. She   
gasped and covered herself. "XANDER!" She felt her skin flushing, but it had nothing to do   
with the heat of the water. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Xander merely smirked and crossed the bathroom, "I could ask the same thing Willow."  
  
Willow jumped straight to the big guns, her resolve face. "Xander…"  
  
Xander's smirk only became larger, Willow caught his eyes, and the look within them, and it   
became very hard to maintain her resolve. Xander rolled up his shirt sleeve as he sat on the edge   
of the tub. Willow's eyes met with Xander's, she watched him look at the drain plug by her feet.   
Her face drained of its color as Xander casually reached into the tub. "I'm counting to three, and   
if you haven't explained why you're in my tub, well…"  
  
Willow's jaw dropped, "I uh…"  
  
"One…"  
  
"I mean, I just…"  
  
"Two…"  
  
"Please…"  
  
"Two and a half…"  
  
"I just wanted to give your tub a s-spin! Okay?"  
  
Xander smiled and unhooked his finger from the chain connecting the drain plug to the faucet.   
"Okay."  
  
Willow breathed a sigh of relief, "Can I get some privacy now?" Xander's eyes twinkled   
mischievously, a wicked grin crossed his face. "Xander, I don't think… I mean it wouldn't be   
proper."  
  
Xander smirked, "Oh come on Wills, it wouldn't be the first time."  
  
Willow's head shook so stiffly, she thought it would fall off and roll around the bottom of the tub.   
"We were eight Xander, and we were both grounded for a month because of it."  
  
Xander smirked, he began to unbutton his shirt. He then leaned forward, and breathed his next   
words in her ear, "Neither of us lives at home anymore Willow…" Willow felt a shock run up   
and down her spine at the feeling of his breath in her ear. Willow's eyes fell closed until she   
heard and felt the water become disturbed and heard Xander groan in pleasure. "That's the   
stuff…" Willow's eyes fluttered open, and she was graced the broad expanse of Xander's chest.   
Her breath caught in her chest. Xander looked around the tub, "This is a big tub. I mean I always   
thought it was you know… large, but we could invite Buffy and half your dorm over and have a   
kegger."  
  
Willow laughed despite the mental meltdown she was suffering at the sight of Xander's chest and   
Xander's legs casually brushing up against hers. "I suppose it's pretty big, but let's just keep the   
tub to ourselves, its more romantic this way." Xander's eyebrow rose, and Willow suddenly   
realized what she said. She blushed and began to stammer "I-I mean…" She clenched her eyes   
shut.  
  
Xander laughed lightly, "Relax Willow, its okay. It is pretty romantic. We're both single now,   
we have been for a while. It won't hurt anyone if we…" Willow's eyes snapped open when   
Xander's arms wrapped around her and pulled her between his legs. After the shock wore off,   
Willow's eyes fell closed again, at the feel of her back pressed firmly against his chest, and his   
arms wrapped around her stomach. "See? The world isn't crashing down. Your Mom isn't   
running in and chasing me around the bathroom with a copy of 'Modern Parenting.'" Willow   
giggled at the image. "You soaped up yet?"  
  
Willow's heart stopped, "N-no?"  
  
"Good." Willow watched Xander's hand reach out and grab the soap and wash cloth. She   
watched him work up a lather. "Lean forward." She had trouble breathing when she felt the   
washcloth begin to move firmly but gently over her back.   
  
As Xander caressed her arms and backs, Willow's eyes fell on an old-fashioned razor. "Xander?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's with the razor?"  
  
Willow could hear Xander's smile as he said, "Giles gave it to me for my birthday, its a   
surprisingly close shave. Wanna see?"  
  
Willow turned back towards Xander, "Are you asking if you can shave my legs?" Xander   
nodded. After thinking it over, Willow finally nodded.  
  
Xander pulled the plug on the drain and let some water drain, before stopping it again, he then   
added some more hot water. Xander then took his shaving gel, he pushed a generous amount into   
his hand. He rubbed his hands together. Willow moved across the tub until she was facing   
Xander again. She raised her foot and sat it on the edge, Xander reached out and spread the   
lather onto her calf and lower thigh. Willow's eyes fell closed and her head lolled back and a   
small moan of pleasure escaped her lip. She opened her eyes and watched Xander open the razor.   
He then lightly gripped her ankle with one hand and dragged the razor slowly over her calf.  
  
Her skin tingled with a mixture of sensations as Xander slowly and carefully removed what little   
hair was on her leg. She didn't have the heart, or the desire to tell him that she had shaved her   
legs this morning in the shower.   
  
Willow suddenly felt the romantic overtones of their activities. She sighed at the gentleness of   
Xander's touch. "This is nice…"  
  
Xander smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Willow blushed, "I mean that we're so comfortable with each other to do this Xander."  
  
Xander pulled the razor away while he laughed, "Willow, many things would describe me right   
now, but comfortable isn't one of them."  
  
Willow looked into his eyes, she saw something she hadn't seen since the night she told him she   
was going back to Oz. The look that said for certain that he saw her. He returned to task,   
finishing her right leg, then he cupped his hands in the water and let it fall over her leg. His   
hands lingered on her calf and Willow thought she'd melt in his hands. "Xander…"  
  
Xander laughed, "Yes?"  
  
Willow sighed, leave it to Xander to have her melting like butter and then just as quickly shatter   
the moment. Willow reclaimed her right leg, then lifted her left leg, she wiggled her toes and   
with a giggle said, "Come along slave. My leg won't shave itself."  
  
Xander laughed and splashed her with water before lathering her other leg, and with the same   
slow and gentle care shaved her left leg. She felt her self drifting off to sleep…  
  
***  
  
"Wills?" Xander smiled and pushed a lock of damp hair off Willow's forehead before lifting her   
out of the tub. He had watched her fall asleep while he shaved her leg. He carried her to the bed   
and dried her off before putting her under the covers.  
  
He returned to the bathroom and emptied the tub and blew out the candles. He returned to the   
bedroom and sat on the side of the bed, watching Willow sleep. Willow's lazy smile was   
enchanting.  
  
He placed a kiss on Willow's forehead. "G'night Willow."  
  
He walked out of the bedroom, shutting off the light as he did.   
  
In her sleep, Willow sighed and she smiled, "Love you Xander…"  
  
--End--  



End file.
